


Ranches are fun

by LostTresure



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTresure/pseuds/LostTresure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Jade managed to get her grandpa to agree to move to the main land which resulted in them buying a ranch near Houston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranches are fun

After begging and pleading with her grandfather for years he finally complied and agreed to let Jade move from the island that had been her home for all of her life and to the mainland. So grandpa bought a ranch just outside of Houston.

Of course this all happened four years ago and now, at the age of eight, Jade was well on her way to turning the ranch into a zoo. With around 21 horses, even if only seven actually belonged to the Harleys, 11 cows, 2 pigs, maybe 30 birds, 15 cats including a cheetah, 1 bull and Bec her ever trusty white shephard mix, oh and let’s not forget the pets she always insisted on fostering for the Houston SPCA. Needless to say they needed quiet a few workers to keep the ranch running even if Jade did a lot of work herself she was still only eight.

“Come one Tavros let me out.” Jade pleaded as she tried to push the bull out of her way. Tavros didn’t move an inch until she tried to walk around him then he’d move infront of her again. Seriously she couldn’t believe how much attention he wanted. “Hmpf! Fine you’re giving me no other choice mister.” And with that Jade climbed over the surprised bull and out of the pen.

Before she left she turned around and patted the bulls big nose and promised she’d come back by lunch, but right now she needed to feed the horses. On her way to the stable she stopped to pat Bec who was dozing of in the early morning sun. 

“I’m sorry I’m late Dirk!” Jade called as she got inside.

The blonde turned to look at her before he turned back to cleaning out the boxes. “No worries Harley lil’ bro’s here to help so I didn’t really miss ya’.”

“Dave’s here?” Jade didn’t wait for an answer and instead quickly climbed the ladder to the hayloft. “Dave!”

“Over here, can you please move your devilish cat!”

“Oh come on Dave. Karkat isn’t that bad.” The grey cat hissed in response and continued to glare at Dave.

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” As the cat hissed again Dave took a step back. This cat had been the cause of more than a few scratches all of which it seemed to enjoy.

“Oh quit being so silly you two.” Jade effortlessly picked up the growling cat moved him towards the ladder. “Now down you go.” And with some coaxing Karkat eventually decided to go down and probably go and hide in the saddle chamber until Dave went there. Jade turned back to her friend. “I swear Dave one of these days you two are gonna become the bestest of friends.”

“Yeah fat chance Harley. That thing’s more feral than your cheetah.” Dave countered as he began dragging a hay ball towards the ladder.

“Well duh.” Jade said rolling her eyes. “Nepeta was hand reared and lived with humans all her life she can’t hunt.”

After a few more minutes of bickering Dirk climbed up the ladder and told them to hurry up and get the hay down before the horses to starve. That got the two kids working even if they both knew that that he was over exaggerating.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly one shot but if you guys like it I might write some more, maybe sometime. And yes. I know that Dave and Karkat are friends now but see this as their relationship as before those 3 years on the meteor.


End file.
